Many people today choose to decorate their properties by displaying various plant and flower arrangements in large open top decorative containers commonly known as “whiskey barrel” containers which are widely available in most home and garden stores. Such large containers are typically fabricated from a number of wooden members encircled by metal straps, and have an upper diameter of about 25 inches and a height of about 16 inches. When filled with soil and foliage, the whiskey barrels can weigh approximately 125 pounds which can make them difficult to move.
As a result, it is desirable to provide an alternative way of displaying floral and other arrangements from large ground-based containers such as whiskey barrels without having to fill the large container with soil or other filler. That is, there exists a need for supporting a smaller, relatively wide based container capable of holding such arrangements from the open top of the larger container in a manner which will improve installation, maintenance and removal of a display arrangement.